


Codename

by Prepare_For_Death



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Pining, Punk Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepare_For_Death/pseuds/Prepare_For_Death
Summary: If Eddie Kaspbrak was keeping a list of what he was not, the fact that he was most definitely not gay was at the top. He was also certainly not in love with his best friend, Richie Tozier, who had proudly typed his name into Eddie’s phone as ‘James Dean’ about a year back. Nor was Richie Tozier the ‘Buddy Holly’ Eddie spoke so highly about in the group chat with Bill, Stan, and Bev. Because that would be ridiculous? Eddie falling for the chuckalicious Richie, all crude humor and mom jokes? Wild and unruly curls, eyes hidden behind massive lenses? Leather jacket he sometimes wore over his plaids, (and occasionally still his Hawaiian shirts, but who was really paying that much attention? Certainly not Eddie)? Definitely not Eddie. Nor was he falling in love with Richie’s hands, rough with calluses from playing guitar, his fingers strong from playing piano. And he definitely wasn’t in love with Richie’s voice, rough from smoking for the past few years, (even though all of the Losers, Bev aside, had tried to get him to stop).All friends stared at one another’s lips and wondered...Shit.





	1. Wise Men Say

**Author's Note:**

> So this son of a gun takes place in the present, and all the characters are aged up a tad bit so they're seniors in high school, (17-18). Yes there are a ton of themes of the Rock and Roll era due to the fact that I am me. Sit down, buckle up, and prepare for some angst.

Richie was on yet another one of his musical rants, talking about things that the other Losers didn’t quite understand. Something about telling the difference between scales that he was learning in his music theory class, but Eddie wasn’t really listening. He was focused on Richie’s lips- they curled into a smile as he loudly ranted on the difference of melodic and harmonic minors. His lips were chapped and chewed- it was obvious he had picked up a new habit of biting his lips. His eyes sparkled beneath the large lenses.

A knee bumped into Eddie’s thigh, he turned to find none other than Beverly Marsh staring at him knowingly, ‘I see you,’ she smirked. Eddie looked away, trying, (and failing miserably), to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

“None of you are actually listening to me,” Richie groaned, dramatically sliding down the bench until only his head was visible. 

“Don’t be dramatic, it’s not that we aren’t listening, it’s just that it’s not that interesting for us,” Stan sighed before taking a bite of his sandwich. Richie shot him a wounded expression before climbing back up and clutching his chest. 

“Stan the man, you truly wound me. I thought our bond was more profound than this,” Richie straightened his leather jacket out before pushing his unruly hair out of his face. “Just you wait, one day I’ll be a famous musician and everyone will be lining up to learn music from me. And all of you could have said you learned first, but no,” Richie threw his hands up exasperated. 

“Mmhmm, okay Richie,” Stan rolled his eyes, Eddie smirked and Richie pushed his hair out of his face again. 

“That’s it,” Bev stood up and went behind Richie, pulling his hair back. 

“Bev, I should inform you that hair pulling is definitely one of my-” Bev pulled causing Richie to yelp in pain.

“Voila!” Bev stepped back, “I’m so tired of you looking like a shaggy dog.” She had pulled Richie’s hair into a bun, although some curls managed to escape and fall into his eyes still. Eddie looked away to hide his blush. 

“Lookit you Bev, always lookin’ out for me,” Richie leaned against Eddie, throwing his arm around his shoulder. “Whatta ya think, Eddie Spaghetti?” He shrugged Richie’s arm off. 

“Still look like a shaggy dog to me,” Eddie rolled his eyes before shooting Richie a glare, “and don’t call me that.” 

“Sure thing babe,” Richie grinned, the bell rang and Eddie quite literally ran from table to his next block. At least it was health and the only other Loser who had that class was Stanley. He wasn’t sure if he could face any of the other Loser’s right now. 

“Eddie, trackstar Eddie might I add, I have never seen you run that fast,” Stan stated flatly when he sat down next to him. “You could always just tell him how you feel, Eddie. I told Bill and now we-” 

“Stan, first of all, I don’t have any feelings towards Richie to even tell him about. He’s obnoxious, annoying, and he can be really crude and arrogant. And I mean he’s cute but-” Eddie cut himself off, his blush came back, he stared down at the desk. “I’m not- I don’t- That’s not what I meant!” Eddie scratched at the back of his neck. He felt the need to use his inhaler, even though he no longer needed the placebo. Stan smiled softly at him before putting a hand on his arm. 

“It’s okay, Eddie. You don’t have to right now. Just know, I see the way he looks at you when you’re not paying attention,” Eddie’s heart crawled into his throat. He stared at the blackboard as Mr. Nester began teaching. He watched intently, but all of the words coming from the man’s lips were far away from Eddie. 

He was not in love with his best friend. He could not ruin their friendship like that. A girlfriend, that’s what Eddie needed. If he found a girl, he would be distracted from Richie and he wouldn’t ruin their friendship. 

Eddie Kaspbrak was not unattractive. Sure, he was on Derry High’s shortest seniors list- standing at a whopping 5’3 and his lack of ability to grow any sort facial hair made him look much younger. But he was well dressed and actually contained some form of manners, surprisingly as one of his best friends was Trashmouth Tozier. He’d even been asked out by girls in their class once or twice- but he was never really interested. Until now. Eddie thought back to when Alexis had asked him out to study and coffee about a month back. He had gone because he needed help in English, (even though he could have definitely asked Richie, who was on his way to be valedictorian). But as soon as he had gotten there, he regretted it. She was dressed too nice- like it was a date. She had handed him her number, and he was sure he still had the small napkin somewhere in his desk at home. 

“Eddie, you coming? I understand you’re into health and wanting to be a doctor, but we’re gonna be late to study hall if you don’t come on,” Stan nudged him. Eddie felt better, he would ask Alexis to coffee later, and he would no longer think of Richie Tozier in ways that would ruin their friendship. “You okay?” Eddie collected his books and stood up. 

“Never better! C’mon, Stan,” Eddie hurried out the door with Stan on his heels. “I think I’m going to ask Alexis out, you know, the one from the coffee date last month. I haven’t followed up before now, but she’s really nice, and pretty,” Eddie was rambling, something he did when he was nervous of course. Stan grabbed his arm. 

“Eddie, but-” 

“Stan, you outta just support me on this one. I’m putting myself out there, it’s fine,” Eddie slipped out of Stan’s grasp as he slipped into their shared study hall. Of course, Richie and Bev were already in there. 

The sun came in through the window at just the right angle, shining down on Richie and causing him to quite literally glow. His freckles, that seemed to have come from nowhere this year exploded all over his face. He was biting down on his bottom lip as he drew something with a charcoal in his sketchbook. His long, nimble fingers were covered in smears of paint and charcoal smears. Baby, Richie’s old guitar, leaned against his thigh. The same guitar that all of the Losers had joined together and purchased for him for his fourteenth birthday. 

It was just a plain old acoustic guitar they had managed to pick up from the thrift store down in town. It had deep gouges from picks from past users and one of the strings were broken. Richie had his eyes set on the instrument for a month, and he had tried desperately to save all of his money from mowing the lawn but he wasn’t able to come close. He was completely broken up when the instrument went missing from the old shop window, but of course the Losers had the old instrument safely hidden at Mike’s house. Richie had griped and moaned for a week in despair before they had given him the instrument on his birthday. That was the first and only time Eddie had ever seen Richie Tozier cry. 

“Richie, you aren’t even listening,” Bev swatted him on the shoulder, breaking his focus and causing Eddie to look away. Stan took a seat besides Richie, and Eddie sat next to him. Richie closed his book before anyone could see what he was doing. He swiped some hair out of his face- causing a dark streak to glide across his left temple. Eddie swallowed, it wasn’t cute, nope. Bill was the next one to come in, although he was shortly followed by Ben and Mike. 

“Movie n-night this F-Friday?” Bill asked, Richie let out an annoyed groan.

“I work until 11,” he sighed, “I suppose you’ll all have to go on without me. The movie theater needs me. What can I say, the people want their stale, oiled popcorn.” Richie was the first to actually get a job out of all the Losers, part of Eddie believed that was because Richie had to rely on himself rather than his quite neglectful parents. 

“We can start when you get there,” Mike offered, “Of course, only if you bring pizza.” 

“Mike, you claim to be asexual but I really do think you have a thing for food,” Richie playfully crossed his arms over his chest, “But I’ll do it. Maybe some popcorn if we’re lucky,” he flashed a bright grin and Eddie felt his heart ache. “You okay, Eds? You’ve been awful quiet today.”  
“Don’t call me that,” Eddie rolled his eyes. “And I’ve decided I’m gonna ask Alexis out,” he stated confidently. Something flashed in Richie’s eyes before he grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably. Eddie mentally cursed himself. 

“That’s really awesome Eddie! You two would be so cute together. She’s in my chem class and she’s really nice. I could totally be your wingman,” Richie winked. But he called him Eddie, no stupid nickname or crude joke. 

“T-That’s g-great E-Eddie,” Bill looked slightly confused, although Eddie kept glancing back at Richie, there was something in his eyes, something Eddie wasn’t used to seeing there. After the other Losers had wished him luck, a slightly awkward silence had fallen over them. 

“Um, what about Buddy Holly?” Bev asked, Richie visibly lit up and began speaking of the artist. Eddie looked down, he knew that she wasn’t actually meaning to get Richie started on one of his man crushes and idols, (Elvis being on top, of course). She was using their code name for Richie. Only Bev, Stan, Bill, and himself actually knew of the nickname. Bev herself dubbed Richie as Buddy Holly when he spent the entire course of a week talking about ‘Peggy Sue’ and ‘Raining in my Heart,’ and even dressed up as the singer for Halloween. 

Eddie looked back at Richie, he could still see that expression hidden in his eyes. Eddie recognized exactly what it was. 

Hurt. It was hurt in his eyes.


	2. Only Fools Rush in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure just because I am a fan of the r&r era doesn't mean everyone is so I apologize to anyone who doesn't appreciate my love of the era but I will never stop. Thank you to everyone who read and commented on the last chapter??

Eddie wanted nothing more than for the date to be cancelled. 

After Alexis had excitedly stated that, yes, she would meet him for coffee, Eddie began to regret it. He thought about how Richie had looked, hurt in his eyes, poorly hidden behind a fake wide smile. He still pulled on a nice teal sweater and the converse that matched. His phone chimed, but he knew it was probably just another ‘have fun!’ from Beverly or some other sex joke from Richie. He had gotten in quite the argument with Stan saying that he was avoiding his feelings for Richie and he just needed to talk to the other boy. 

Of course, one can’t avoid his feelings if he didn’t have any that is. 

Bev had continuously claimed that Richie was definitely into him, but it didn’t matter. There was no chance that he was going to mess up his friendship with him. It was far too important to him.

Eddie knew he was going to be late if he didn’t hurry, (being the only Loser who still didn’t have his license, he would have to ride his bike into town). He was halfway down the stairs when he heard honking from out front. Knowing very well his mother would have a meltdown if she knew he was leaving past 6 pm without proper warning, he hurried outside. 

Out front was Richie’s beat up red pick up truck, “Get in loser, we’re going shopping!” Eddie crossed his arms over his chest and Richie plucked his cigarette from his lips. “Kidding, I’m actually taking you to your date. It’s getting far too cold for you to be riding your bike to and fro, my dear.” Richie smirked, “Besides, I wouldn’t want Eddie Bear to catch a cold . . .” 

“Oh shut up,” Eddie grumpily trudged down the stairs, he was 90 percent one of the other Losers put Richie up to this. “Did you really drive all the way here just to drive me into town?” Richie thankfully put out the cigarette, but that didn’t stop the smell from causing Eddie to cough. 

“You’re not that special, Eds, Baby needs a new G string,” Richie started laughing at his own horrible joke. Eddie glanced back at the guitar in the back, although he was pretty sure he could never think about it in the same light again. “Getting off-” 

“Don’t finish that or I will walk, then I’ll get a cold, and then what?” Eddie crossed his arms, he looked over at Richie, who was smirking and quite obviously holding in another laugh. He wasn’t paying attention to the fact that the truck had stopped moving. 

“Eds, I do believe you have a lovely lady waiting in there for you, and in order to sweep her off her feet with your charm, you must actually go in there,” Richie turned and smirked, “Unless of course, you-” 

“Bye Richie,” Eddie rolled his eyes before quickly getting out of the truck and heading for the coffee shop. He would have much rather have stayed in the truck with Richie at this point. The small bell at the corner of the door chimed as he walked into the old coffee shop. Alexis was already waiting when he got there- of course he was late for his first actual planned date. 

“Hi Eddie,” she smiled and Eddie gave a slight smile upon approaching her. 

“Sorry I didn’t call you back sooner,” Eddie scratched at the back of his neck, he glanced at the music store across the street, he could still see Richie’s beat up truck parked, although now it was empty. His mind began to wonder as he ordered a peppermint hot chocolate. Richie’s favorite drink. 

RICHIE 

Richie was incredibly discouraged as he slumped around the music store, he had long picked out his string and had settled for looking through all of the vinyls instead. Part of him really hoped that Eddie’s date went fantastic and maybe the two would end up getting married and living happily ever after. And then the other part of him hoped that maybe, just maybe, Alexis would simultaneously implode and Richie would be there to rescue Eddie. 

He picked up a Beatles album, an LP of ‘Abbey Road,’ Richie began distractedly humming ‘I Want You.’ His phone buzzed in his pocket and he opted to ignore it, knowing it was probably just Stan or Bev texting him asking if he was okay, again.   
(“I want you . . . I want you so bad.”) 

Unfortunately, out of all the Losers, Bev and Stan were the only two to know of his monster crush on Eddie Kaspbrak. And they were also two of the most persistent Losers. He was fine, because if he wasn’t fine, then he wasn’t supporting his best friend. He could use another cigarette. 

Richie continued to finger through the other LPs, trying to find anything of interest. Buddy Holly, Little Richard, Fats Domino, Jerry Lee Lewis . . . Derry may be a shit town, but Richie had to give it to the old music store, they had some fantastic music. 

He finally settled on ‘Abbey Road’ and brought it up to the counter along with the guitar string. The cashier didn’t look familiar, which was surprising since the old music store was his go to. Regardless, he was attractive, Richie would definitely give him that. 

The cashier was tall with broad shoulders. His eyes were soft, a pale gray color that was brought out by the darkness of his messy hair. He wore multiple rings on his calloused fingers. Drummer? “Good choice,” he stated, flipping the album around and glancing at the back, “You don’t get music like this anymore. Huh, good taste and a guitar player? Cute.” 

“Agreed,” Richie shook his head, he handed the cashier the money. He debated on ignoring the cashier’s attempt at flirting, then again, what did he have to lose? If a cute music buff wanted to flirt with him he was down for it. “Hm, drummer?” Richie gestured at the callouses that couldn’t have been from guitar. He nodded with a grin. “You’ve got the whole Ringo Starr thing going on. Cute.” The cashier placed the items in a bag before sliding it over the counter, a smile played along his lips and his cheeks were stained pink. “You new here, Ringo?” 

“Is it that noticeable?” he sighed, he wrote something down on the receipt before placing it in the bag. Probably a survey or something modern like, “Rate your service today for a chance to win $100!” Richie vowed that the modern age would not encroach his store. 

“Nah, just a small town. New faces just stick out a little more, I think.” Richie took the bag from the counter, “I’ll see ya around,” he was halfway out the door when he pulled the receipt from the bag. Scrawled quite sloppily was the name Adam, followed by a phone number. He turned on his heels, receipt still in hand. “I think I like Ringo better,” he smirked before pushing the door open with his hip. 

“I’ll see you around, McCartney.” Richie grinned before letting the door fall shut behind him. He glanced at the coffee shop across the street. 

Eddie didn’t feel the same. He was sitting in a coffee shop across the street talking to a pretty girl and probably falling helplessly in love. 

(“I want you . . .”) 

So why was he waiting on someone who would never feel the same? 

(“I want you so bad it’s driving me mad.”)

He looked down at the number written on the receipt. 

(“Driving me mad . . .”)

Fuck it.


	3. But I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the lovely comments! They truly make my day. For anyone who has read my other story- I haven't given up on it . . . It's just . . . Trying it's best. I'm super busy with auditions coming up, senior year, and actually trying to write my own original book?? Thank you so much for reading and the continued support y'all the MVPs. Also, as this story progresses, the tags will be updated, but stuffs going down

It’s been three days since Eddie went on his first date with Alexis.

It’s been two days since they went on their second date.

It’s been one day since Stan and Bev gave him a two and a half hour lecture on his life choices. 

And it’s been exactly four hours and 27 minutes since Richie declared that he was going on a date with some guy named Adam or something. After Richie talked about him for a half an hour, Eddie decided he did not like him. Personally, the guy sounded like a douchebag. But it was fine because Eddie knew Richie didn’t like him, that is exactly why he expanded his options. 

Or at least that’s what Eddie was trying to convince himself as he lay on his back on his bedroom floor. Thankfully from this angle Eddie couldn’t see the multiple polaroids hanging up on his wall above his bed. The majority of them were of the Losers- mostly Richie as the subject. Eddie felt sick. 

What if this guy really was a douche? Or what if he’s a bad influence? Or what if he takes Richie away from him- the Losers? What if he smokes too? That won’t make Richie stop. What if- 

Eddie threw his arm over his face with a huff, his phone vibrated from his pocket, and part of him hoped it was from Richie saying how Adam literally spontaneously combusted right in the restaurant. He pulled it out to find ‘mom’ calling him, resulting in a groan. He picked up, prepared for an earful, “Hello, Beverly.” 

“That is no way to greet me, Eddie, what rustled your jimmies, ladies man? Is it the fact that you and Richie are two idiots that don’t see that you’re both hopelessly in love with each other so you’re currently playing the jealousy game?” Bev’s voice sounded far too smug for Eddie to give in. 

“We have literally been over this. Richie wouldn’t and doesn’t like me like that, our friendship is far too important.” Eddie shifted and kicked his feet onto his bed, “Besides, Alexis-”

“Ah, yes, the Alexis who recently texted Bill and asked him if you had a thing for Richie? Yes, that Alexis, continue.” He could hear her smirk through the phone. “Honestly, Eddie, you don’t hide things very well. I’m surprised how thick Richie is to not have realized this himself.”

“Okay, yes I have a crush on Richie, we’ve talked about this, Bev. But it’s small and insignificant-” 

“Eddie, sometimes you can be a really annoying human, I hope you know that. That’s it, Stan and I are picking you up in ten, we’re going to the Aladdin. Richie’s working, and we are going to talk to him once and for all, that and I wanna see if this guy is competition.” Bev’s tone was final, and Eddie had a feeling even if he were to lock the door, the two would find their way in. “You’re just lucky Bill has newspaper, otherwise he’d be going too.” 

“Bev, go to the movies with Ben or something- I don’t-” his phone sounded once again, another call coming through. Alexis read across the screen. “Bev, I gotta let you go, love you.” He hung up before Bev could argue and picked up Alexis’ call. 

RICHIE 

He was only about an hour into his shift and he already wanted to quit. For some reason, the customers today opted to be especially douchey. They already had to kick three underage teens out of an R movie along with a drunken loiterer. He stood there scooping popcorn and filling sodas in a daze. 

His date with Adam went great, which was surprising to say the least. Turns out he’s in the Losers year and starts school Monday. He was nice, definitely attractive, a musician, had good taste in music . . . Apparently he came from a well brought up family, which is quite the opposite of Richie’s upbringing, (if one could call it that). But he had a nice smile and a great laugh. But he wasn’t Eddie. 

He didn’t kick him under the table when he made an especially crude joke, (most likely about someone's mother). And he didn’t give him grief or get annoyed when Richie came up with any sort of nickname, ranging from cute to borderline annoying. The real kicker was when he said he didn’t like dogs. Sure, Eddie has never had a dog in his life, (an overprotective mother will do that to you), but ever since finding out he wasn’t actually allergic- he’s nearly drooled over every single one he had the chance to meet. It was cute. 

Richie didn’t even notice that Eddie was standing before him, accompanied by Stan and Bev until he was elbowed in the side by a coworker, (who similar to the customers was also rather douchey). “What brings you to this fine establishment? Can I interest you in way overpriced stale popcorn? Or would a definitely overpriced soda be more attractive? We also have bottles of water that cost only a college tuition.” He leaned on the against the counter and rested his chin on the back of his hand. 

“A popcorn will do it,” Bev grinned, and Richie nodded knowingly before filling half of a bucket. He was pumping butter onto it when Bev spoke once more. “When are you out? After this round?” She looked hopeful. 

“Yup,” he popped the P before shaking the popcorn up then topping it off. “Although I’m hoping I can get out sooner,” Richie glanced around the mostly empty lobby, “I’m assuming throwing myself down the projector room stairs is a bad idea, though. So we’ll see. Why the worry, m’dear? Miss me already?” He accepted her money and passed the change over the counter. He was trying his best not to look at Eddie. 

“We were wondering if you wanted to go out for shakes or something after work,” Stan asked, “You gotta tell us all about this Adam.” 

“On a school night? My goodness, Stan the man, you have truly gone to the dark side. I don’t normally kiss and tell, but I may have to make an exception this once! Although, I must leave you, for you will be late for your movie, and I will be fired.” Richie sighed dramatically, it’s not that he couldn’t handle a three hour shift, it’s just that he didn’t want to. The trio said their goodbyes before heading to the stairs. “Bye Eds,” Richie said softly, Eddie turned around and glanced at him before heading out of sight. He wasn’t sure if Eddie heard him, or if it was just a coincidence, but there was definitely something hidden in those warm eyes. 

~ ~ ~ 

Fortunately, Richie made it through the majority of his three hour shift. All that was left was cleaning the last theater, which he didn’t exactly mind, (especially when the Losers occasionally hung out with him while he swept). It was also the one that the trio had gone to see, it was some horror movie Richie had never heard of or seen. (And he had to explain just that to at least four customers). 

He was a quarter of the way through when the trio of Losers came in to join him. “Have a nice night,” Richie smiled at the two customers that had stayed for the credits. The couple walked past him in silent. “Dicks,” Richie muttered. 

“You talk about all your customers like that?” Bev asked crossing her arms. Richie smirked. “It wasn’t bad, although I think Eddie’s a little freaked out.” 

“Only the ones that deserve it,” he rolled his eyes. “No, not my Eddie Spaghetti, someone’s going to have to have to check under your bed tonight, aren’t they?” 

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie groaned, his eyebrows down. Cute. And that was how the cleaning of the rest of the theater went. A comfortable banter. 

After Richie had clocked out, he went into the bathroom to change. Part of him was nervous to tell the others about his date, Eddie in particular. Richie didn’t think they were playing the jealousy game as Bev dubbed it, but then again he was also three parts oblivious. He changed his work uniform for a dark green sweater, (one that Eddie had picked out last year), and jeans with probably more holes than necessary. He pulled on his Vans and debated on leaving his hair up in the semi bun Bev had gotten him rather into. After he was satisfied with his appearance, he stuffed his uniform in his bag and off he went. 

Somehow, a cruel twist of fate, Eddie ended up riding with Richie. They were heading the diner in comfortable silence when Richie reached over to turn up the radio up. The murmur of voices were now understandable. 

“A mutilated body of an unidentified young girl was found today in the small town of Derry, Maine. The cause of death is currently unknown, as well as the identity of the girl. The wounds-” Eddie reached over and quickly shut off the volume. The silence was no longer comfortable, but cold, both boys were silent- unsure of what to think. 

Torn up bodies didn’t just wind up in small towns. That was only in movies and TV shows.


End file.
